


In the light of day

by Coldlady4



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Sequel to Grief Brea and seldom find Mayrin letter to after they returning toCitadel
Relationships: Brea & Seladon (Dark Crystal)





	In the light of day

Seladon was tired her eyes burned and ached but she couldn't sleep. she was reduced to tossing and turning in the bed as the same thought kept running through her mind. why didn’t I listen to mother Aughra . she couldn’t stay in her bed any longer.Slipping out of her room, she walked through of hallway that made up the residential floor of the palace.

She made a quick stop at Brea’s room to see if she was awake. She opened the door and picked inside the room and saw Brea fast asleep on her side . She gently closed the door and walked on down the hall . Seladon Pulled open the door . she moved passed the threshold of her mother’s room . She walked around the room slowly . She moved towards the nightstand. 

A letter sit on her mother’s nightstand along side the Knick knacks . She almost mistook it for a piece of rubbish until she picked up the latter and read the name on top of it .

“Seladon “  
Seladon jumped out of her skin in an instant due to the sudden noise that had startled her.

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to make you jump” Brea said . Seladon turn to look at her .

Brea set down on the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes as best she could.

“What do you have there ?”Brea asked 

“It’s a latter mother most of wrote to father some time ago .” 

“Should we read it” brea asked 

“I don’t think we should “ seladon replied 

“But if we don’t then we won’t ever know what it says.” Brea said 

“ okay we’ll read it together.”

There was a comfortable silence as they both read silently for a few minutes and then seladon broke the silence.

“She did see me” seladon said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Brea frowned “Of course Mother did that’s why she was so hard on you because you were to follow in her footsteps .” Brea said moving closer to seladon.

“ But you were her favourite.” Seladon responded 

“ No I wasn’t , I frustrated her with questioning everything but I know that she loved us all the same she just wasn’t always that good at showing us that, I wonder how trava meet onica Brea said 

“But why did trava keep her relationship with onica a secret from us ?” Seladon wondered 

“I don’t know why but I do know that they is a woman hurting just as much as us and we should be there for her .” Brea said softly 

“It’s late we should some sleep, I will send out a massager tomorrow morning.”  
Seladon said 

Brea nodded her head in agreement.” I know we have our own beds but could you stay here for the rest of the tonight I just want to be close to her do you know.”

“Of course”seladon said understanding how Brea felt.

“Night seladon “Brea said, as she turned on her right side to sleep.

“Good night Brea , seladon replied, as she stretched out on her back and slowly drifted off to sleep breathing in the comforting presence of their mother’s lingering scent on the sheets .

The end


End file.
